Saying Yes
by Alex Amber
Summary: From Ron proposing to the start of Ron and Hermione's honeymoon, rated T for possible later brief mild language and themes. Harry and Ginny's wedding will be involved in the story.
1. Chapter One: It's So Simple

Chapter One: It's So Simple

Ronald Weasley was a very nervous person when it came to thinking about proposing marriage. And, it was what he was thinking about for several days. He opened a small box holding an engagement ring. It was a simple, white gold band set with a sapphire and a diamond on either side of it. _I have to do it today, _he thought. _Or otherwise I'm going to do it stupidly._

Ron saw Harry sitting alone at the Burrow's kitchen table. He felt a bit jealous towards Harry, for he had been able to propose to Ginny easily just two weeks before. "Mate, I need advice." Ron blurted out. "You're wondering how you should propose, right?" Harry said casually, without even looking up. "Yeah, how d'you know that?" "Because you keep fingering something in your pocket while you stare at Hermione." Harry said, looking up and perfectly keeping a straight, innocent face. "Thanks for telling me, but could we get on with it?" Ron asked restlessly. "It's so simple, Ron, my old friend!" Harry said rather casually. "First: Describe Hermione on the outside and inside." "Er…" Ron understood what Harry meant and knew the answer, but it took a bit of time for him to fit the words together. "Practical with most people, but with family and friends she's a lot softer." he said finally with a smile.

"Okay, good. Now think about what would be the perfect way to ask her in her own mind." Harry said simply. _Think Ron. What would she think as perfect? Proposing over dinner? No, Hermione would want it to be private, not over publicized so Skeeter can moon over it. Not in front of our parents, Mum would make a huge deal over it, even though Dad would be great. But I have no idea how Hugo and Jean would act. Probably perfectly, but then again they're _Muggles_… _"Hard time, mate? You'll come up with it, I know you will." Harry said encouragingly. Ron was deep in thought, Harry sounded far away. _Wait, Harry proposed to Ginny in front of me and Hermione, couldn't I- YES! _"I've got it!" he said triumphantly. Ron whispered his plan to Harry, who grinned. "I'll go send Pig over to her right now."


	2. Chapter Two: The Proposal

Chapter Two: The Proposal

Ron was watching Hermione sit in the Burrow's living room reading the second volume of Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts. He could not resist staring at her; she looked so peaceful and happy to be with a book. Ron had never met a person who became so happy at the mere thought of reading. He could barely wait to put his plan into commence. The only thing that made the seconds bearable was the thought that maybe within an hour he would be sliding the engagement ring onto her finger. But, like Harry had confessed he had been scared Ginny would say "no" or "not yet", Ron shared the same fear. He went to help set the dinner table, and it hurt to take his eyes of Hermione.

"Ginny dear, would you call Hermione from the living room?" Molly Weasley asked her only daughter. "Sure Mum, but she's reading and you know how she can be…" Ginny moaned. "Ginny please, only you, Harry, and Ron are able to coax her away from a book. And seeing that the boys are busy-" "Yeah, sis, and don't hex my girlfriend, I'm watching you." Ron called. "Okay, but when Gwenog hunts the whole family down because her favorite Chaser is in St. Mungo's, it is _not _my fault." Ginny sighed. She trudged over to the living room and said "Hermione, it's time for dinner, and if you don't let go of that book, I'll put a Jelly-Fingers on you." Ginny threatened, pulling out her wand. "_Ginny_!" Ron shouted from the dining room. Hermione dropped the book and stood up. "I'm putting down the book, Ginny." Hermione said reaching for her own wand. "But don't jinx me; there are still so many books I want to read!" Ginny stowed her wand back into the left sleeve of her robes. "I wasn't going to jinx you anyway, Hermione. Ron would have to be put in Azkaban and I would put a full Body-Bind on Harry if he wanted to bail Ron out." Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

When dinner was ready and the dining table was set, Ron asked Hermione "D'you want to walk with me outside after we've finished eating?" "Of course, Ron, its lovely out at the moment." she replied. Hermione was slightly taken aback at Ron's request. He preferred to take her out to eat during the evening in Muggle London, and then take a look at the shops if they had enough time. Even the subway still fascinated Ron. He had never before wanted to stay so close to home while being alone with her. However, she suspected nothing, just supposed he wanted a change in scenery.

Molly entered the room followed by Percy Weasley and Audrey Stark, Percy's fiancée. Audrey was the same age as Percy, twenty-four years old. She had coppery-brown hair, gray eyes, and a dazzling white smile. They were definitely happy together, Percy actually smiled when he was around Audrey, and Audrey was just a great person from a great family in general. There was a knock on the door, and Arthur got up from his seat to answer it. He returned with Bill and Fleur, who was nine months pregnant and quite moody, even though she tried desperately not to be so. Ron had gotten over Fleur long before, but to be truthful he was never actually into her, just her looks.

_ Hermione and Harry said it was the fact that she was a quarter Veela. "It's just part of being a Veela to make blokes drool." said Ginny. Harry disagreed, saying "I never drooled over Fleur, in fourth year I had a crush on Cho Chang. You know Ron was just too blind to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball or out to Madam Puddifoot's-" Ron whacked him crossly over the head with a Chudley Cannons pillow in response. "I was gonna say sorry, mate- help me you two!" Harry had yelped with his mouth muffled by the pillow._

As it was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts', Harry made a toast to all the fighters in the two Wars, the casualties, and everyone else involved or lost. Unlike his usual self, Ron was able to act as if it was any other day.

"Can Ginny and me join you on that walk? Not to rude to anyone, but we don't want to be inside to hear every single bit of the family gossip, it becomes almost boring." Harry asked Ron. "Sure mate." Ron said through a huge mouthful of roast potato. Hermione smiled and sighed in mock exasperation "Ron mind your manners." "I'm sorry Hermione; I forget them when I'm around you." Ron said quietly while tucking a lock of her wavy, light brown hair behind her ear. Hermione turned a shade of rose pink and kissed Ron's cheek.

After everyone was finished with dinner, everyone was served trifle. Molly was thanked for the delicious meal, and everybody helped to clean up. _It's a good thing everyone here is overage. _Molly thought.

When Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were just about to go outside, Fleur gasped and said "Bill, I'm getting contractions again, closer together!" All the women rushed to her side, and Hermione asked Bill "When is the baby due according to the Healers?" "The Healers said on May 21st, but there's always that possibility… We'll go to St. Mungo's right now, but stay here; I'll send an owl if anything happens." Bill said nervously. Ginny grabbed Fleur's bag and gave it to Bill. They then hastily Flooed to St. Mungo's. "I hope everything goes well." said Harry worriedly. "I think Fleur'll be okay, she's tough." said Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement. "Actually, you're right, how else would she have lived through the Triwizard tournament?" Harry said.

Hermione did not say anything; she just stood there turning paler than she already was naturally. "Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked. "I was just thinking about all the bad things that sometimes happen to Muggles during pregnancy and child birth, sorry." she sighed. Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and softly said "Let's go outside, I think that'll ease us each a bit." Hermione nodded and they walked down to the lake on the outer circle of the Weasley's property. They sat down under a chestnut oak and did not speak for several minutes.

Ron bent down and whispered in Hermione's ear "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" "I know it's more than anyone else can and ever will. I love you the same way, Ron." Hermione whispered back; they kissed for several seconds. Harry and Ginny turned around. Ron groped for the box in his pocket. "There's something I need to ask you, if I don't I might go insane." he said. "What is it, baby?" Hermione asked quietly. The last rays of sunlight were shining over the lake. Ron opened the box.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" he asked grinning. Hermione gasped and whispered "Oh, Ronald…" Her eyes became watery and so was the smile that was now on her face. "Yes." Hermione said with tears rolling down her face. Ron carefully slid the ring onto her finger. They kissed passionately for a few moments.

Harry and Ginny wrapped them in a huge bear hug. "I'm so happy for you two! God, three couples in the family getting married… We'll save Mum the stress and have all of our weddings together." Ginny said. "Hey, that's a good idea, Ginny, maybe we should do that!" Harry exclaimed. "I don't think that would work out well, we're your maid of honor and best man." Ron laughed. "What do you think Hermione? Should we?" he asked his fiancée. "No way, I want to be Ginny's maid of honor. And I know you are _dying_ to go to Harry's bachelor party." she said jokingly at the latter sentence. "You know wizards don't have bachelor parties, and even though I was raised by Muggles, I do _not _want one." said Harry.

"Harry, Ginny that reminds me. Will you two be-" Ron asked. "That is a yes, Ron you didn't even have to ask us." said Harry and Ginny, somehow in unison. Ron whispered to Harry "Thank you mate. Without you, I would have gone insane, _then _asked her." "No Ron. You definitely would have gone and done it, but you just needed reassuring. You were scared you would do it stupidly, but you also didn't realize no matter how you asked her she would say yes." Harry corrected.

They all stood up, and Harry and Ginny did what Ron and Hermione had done for them when they got engaged. Harry and Ginny pulled out their wands and pointed them at the dark, starry sky. This is what appeared, circled by a heart-

**R.B.W. + H.J.G.**

**FOREVER**


End file.
